pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Biker poetry
Biker poetry "Rubber Side Down": The Biker Poet Anthology, published by Archer Books, CA ISBN 978-1-931122-19-1"Some Biker Bitches Poetry" by Kimberly Manning-Keller Authors Choice Press ISBN 0-595-15258-9is a movement of poetry that grew out of the predominantly American lifestyle of the biker and motorcycle clubs following World War II. Guggenheim Museum: Freedom and Post War Mobility: 1946-1958 Background Poets such as Hunter S. Thompson are credited with writing biker poetry, playing no small part in the genus by popularizing a literary movement that focused on the biker lifestyle when he released Hell's Angels: The Strange and Terrible Saga of the Outlaw Motorcycle Gangs. Biker poetry often embraces form. Fixed verse, free verse, folk song, Concrete poetry, Poetry slam and even "Baiku" a form of Haiku. [http://www.boston.com/lifestyle/articles/2008/10/21/the_rhythms_of_the_road/ The Boston Globe "The rhythms of the road", Emma Brown, Globe Correspondent October 21, 2008] Notable biker poets include Diane Wakoski, who authored a collection known as The motorcycle betrayal poems. Writers such as Colorado T. Sky and K Peddlar Bridges work with experimental poetry, however the biker genre tends to work with form, especially rhyming verse. Groups such as the The Highway Poets Motorcycle Club The Highway Poets Motorcycle Club have an international membership. The genre is a regular feature in many motorcycle magazines and motorcycle rallies. Biker poets often use pseudonyms''The Rebels'' p75) By Daniel R. Wolf, University of Toronto Press ISBN 0-8020-7363-8, . These include "The Holy Ranger" (Dr. Martin Jack Rosenblum),Milwaukee professor riffs on poetry’s history, evolution. The UMW Post by Graham Marlowe September 26, 2011 "Wild Bill, the Alaskan Biker Poet" (William B Rogers), "Ironhorse Writer" (Laurence P. Scerri), "Gypsypashn" (Betsy Lister),[http://www.boston.com/cars/news/articles/2011/06/26/biker_babe_is_one_of_a_kind/ "A biker who runs her own business, writes poetry, and works for social causes makes it all look simple", The Boston Globe by Bill Griffith June 26, 2011] "Biker Jer" (Jerry Sawinski) and "Joe Go" (Jose Gouveia). WGBH Boston interview with author José Gouveia on One Guest Themes Biker Poetry is similar to cowboy poetry in that it can reflect a romantic American lifestyle.The American Interest Online "High on the Hog" by Thomas M. Rickers December 2008Biker Poetry & the Highway Poets Motorcycle Club By MJ Reynolds, editor Bikeweek.com Verse will often focus on the loneliness or camaraderie associated with motorcycling, the day to day affairs of maintenance on the motorcycle, personal problems within a family that lives a biker lifestyle as well as substance abuse and its relation to bikers.Amphetamine Misuse: International Perspectives on Current Trends, Edited by Hilary Klee p 116 Harwood Academic Press Other popular themes include "the freedom of the road", outlaw clubs, [http://www.austinchronicle.com/gyrobase/Issue/story?oid=oid%3A366345 Austin Chronicle "The "One Percenters", Jordon Smith May 19, 2006] Statement by the Blue Knights Law Enforcment M.C. on "The Motorcycle Brotherhood" interactions with cars and trucks also referred to as 'cages', biker values and practices and the conflicts and tragedies associated with highway incidents. References External links * Highway Poets Motorcycle Club * Biker Poets and Writers Association * Road Poets of New York * "Motorcycles and the art of poetic utterance", ''The Guardian''16 November 2007 Category:Motorcycle writing Category:Genres of poetry Category:Poetry movements Category:Poetry by nation or language